12 CORAZONES
by AkiraKatou
Summary: Basado en el popular reality, en el que aqui nuestros shinobis y kunoichis buscan a su corazoncito. ¿Quién quedará con quién?...
1. PRESENTACIÓN

Hola a todos!

Este fic, después de ver a veces el programa en donde uno está en búsqueda de su corazón, se me ocurrió ambientarlo, pero en el mundo de Naruto, con esto de que el día de San Valentín es dentro de unos días... ¿porqué no escribir algo sobre el amor? jejjejeje

Será una historia corta. XD. Pero graciosa XD.

Disclaimer: El concepto del programa 12 corazones pertenece a Telemundo, creo. Si estoy equivocada, díganme, por favor. jejeje.

Los personajes de Naruto claro, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 1.- Presentación

Se ve un letrero que dice: "12 corazones". Se escucha música de programa de talk show. Aparece en pantalla…

**TSUNADE**

**NINJA SANIN CURANDERA, HEMOFÓBICA, CON SÍNDROME DE ETERNA JUVENTUD, CONSULTORA DE SAKES, DUEÑA DE LA CADENA "PLAY IT AND LOOSE IT ALL" Y… CONDUCTORA**

Vestida con su habitual blusa sin mangas, donde muestra sus mayores atributos y una falda verde. Se escuchan aplausos del público. Aparece con un brinco y baila un poco ante la audiencia. Chiflidos de hombres hacen su acto de aparición.

- ¡Ay, ya, ya, ya! Muchachos… ¡Estamos en una emisión más de su programa 12 corazones! Esta vez… una que será muy especial… para aquellos ninjas que buscan su coranzocito…- dijo Tsunade.

Se escuchan de nueva cuenta aplausos. Se ve en el panel bajo la perspectiva del televidente (lado derecho) a ocho chicos sentados, con sus usuales vestimentas de la profesión más peligrosa e interesante del mundo: la de un ninja. De izquierda a derecha se aprecian a Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Gaara, Neji y Lee. Muestran un poquito de sus "usuales" comportamientos: Naruto chiflando y emocionado ante la idea y posibilidad de por fin tener una cita, Sasuke mirando a Tsunade y a la cámara con fastidio, Shikamaru con las manos en sus bolsillos y piernas estiradas con cara de aburrimiento, Kiba con Akamaru a su lado adoptando el mismo comportamiento que Naruto, Sai tranquilo e impasible, Gaara de brazos cruzados con su calabaza de arena, Neji con la seriedad de siempre y Lee gritando a los cuatro vientos "¡Gai- Sensei míreme estoy en la tele!

- ¡Pacientation, pacientation!.- exclamó Tsunade, la conductora estrella.- Que aquí tienen y también nosotros tenemos ahora… ¡A las chicas!

En el escenario aparece primero…

**SAKURA**

**NINJA PINK, MEGA DOCTORA (SIENDO ENFERMERA APENAS), CON FUERZA QUE HASTA HULK ENVIDIARÍA Y DELIRIO INNER, DE LA HOJA**

Sakura saluda a los presentes. Le hace guiños a uno de los chicos, no se sabe a ciencia cierta si a Sasuke o a Naruto y toma asiento… Tsunade se acerca de puntillas a una de las cámaras…

- Aquí entre nos, esta niña coqueta le está haciendo guiñitos a uno de esos dos muchachos…- Tsunade coloca su dedo en sus labios, pidiendo silencio al televidente.- No divulgation, no divulgation…

Tsunade regresa a su lugar original. La segunda participante hace acto de presencia.

**TEMARI**

**BLONDE NINJA, AMANTE DE LOS VIENTOS Y LOS ABANICOS BARATOS Y TEMPERAMENTAL, DE LA ARENA… ¿MOVEDIZA?**

Temari con su abanico hace gesto de saludo…

- ¡Muchacha! Deja tus aires del Dios de los vientos un rato… Si no, me asustas a los chamacos y no habrá corazón para ti…

Temari se sienta. La tercera muchacha en presentarse es…

**HINATA**

**NINJA SONROJADA CADA TERCER DÍA, MODESTA CON SUS "ENCANTOS", DE OJOS… BYAKU BLANCOS Y UN TÍMIDO CORAZÓN, DE LA HOJA**

Hinata hace un gesto con la mano, juega un poco con sus dedos

- Mi abuelo el primer hokage bien sabio me decía… Las apariencias engañan… Igual y esta chamaquita… ¡Puede que esconda enjundia y pasión!

Hinata se sonroja y se sienta en su silla correspondiente.

La última concursante aparece.

**TEN TEN**

**LA EQUIS, CREYENTE DEL NÚMERO DIEZ, NINJA CON SÍNDROME DE "KILL BILL", IMITADORA DE CHUN LI, DE LA HOJA**

Ten Ten saluda a la audiencia, no sin antes guardar todo su kit de armas peligrosas…

- Pero muchacha… ¡Si no vamos a la guerra de Irak para que traigas eso al programa! Las armas y los trapos se quedan en casa.

Ten Ten se sienta a lado de Hinata.

Y tampoco me olvido de mi colega, de mi gran amigo Sannin, discípulo de quien sabe cuántos astrólogos más, nuestro gurú…

**JIRAIYA´O**

**ASTROANALISTA, ESCRITOR DE ICHA-ICHA, EXPERTO EN ANATOMÍA FEMENINA, NINJA, FAN DE LAS RANAS… ¿QUÉ NO PUEDE HACER ESTE HOMBRE?**

Jiraiya´O hace su pirueta al centro del escenario, y está vestido al estilo hindú, con un turbante rojo. De inmediato toma asiento, como era de esperarse, a un lado de las chicas, de quienes está atento de cualquier movimiento.

- ¿Tienes que andar siempre con las muchachas¡No quiero que las dejes pasmadas con tus coqueterías!

- Tranquila, tranquila. Que perro que ladra, no muerde…-

Jiraiya´O comienza a acercarse a las cuatro concursantes, pero Tsunade llega primero a él y lo golpea con ambas manos en los hombros (como si se tratara de manitas calientes), logrando que regresara a su asiento.

- Lo mismo y lo mismo con el pervertido de mi astroanalista… empecemos, pues, que no quiero que se me anden durmiendo.

El programa arranca.

* * *

Bueno, es el principio de este programa match maker.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Para cualquier cosa, dejen sus reviews, opiniones, puntos de vista, etc. Quienes son sus favoritos? Sus parejas favoritas de Naruto?. XD

Cuídense mucho!

Hasta la próxima XD


	2. ELIMINACIÓN FEMENINA

Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta XD

Antes de comenzar a explicar, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, por comenzar a leer el fic, sus críticas y sus opiniones... Mucha variedad en gusto de parejas, por lo que me di cuenta. Tengo en mente sus sugerencias, para tener dinamismo en la historia. XD

Este capítulo se enfoca a la decisión de sacar a una de las kunoichis...

Espero que les guste!

Aqui va XD

* * *

Capítulo 2.- Eliminación Femenina 

- Ya que ahora están más adaptados y aclimatados al programa… empecemos a conocernos un poquito mejor. ..- comenzó Tsunade

Los concursantes mantienen su atención a ella.

- Con eso de la modernidad, el machismo y el feminismo… me pregunto yo… en las citas a cafés, restaurantes, el hombre acostumbraba a invitarle a la mujer. Ahora, o ella es quien termina pagándole a él o ambos pagan… Les pregunto¿Quién de los dos debe invitar¿Los chicos o las chicas?

Una pausa. Nadie de momento se animaba a dar su punto de vista.

- ¡¿Qué¡A qué horas van a opinar¡No pregunté nada de condenadas matemáticas ni nada de clases de teoría de Iruka!

- Yo creo que sólo basta con el poder de la juventud.- dijo finalmente Lee

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la pregunta?- respondió Ten Ten.- Yo creo que las mujeres somos muy capaces de pagar las cuentas. Podemos hacerlo nosotras solitas.

Ten Ten recibe aplausos de algunas integrantes del público femenino.

- No… Gai Sensei siempre me ha dicho que hay que ser un caballero ante todo. Si salgo con chicas, yo siempre invito

Se escucha la aprobación por parte de las mujeres.

- Que pague quien tenga más dinero en la bolsa… Qué problemático es todo esto.- señaló Shikamaru

- Eto… Bueno, no sería mala idea que los dos ayudaran… una pareja debería ayudarse… es cosa de dos- dijo Hinata, jugando con sus dedos

Los aplausos, hasta el momento son más calurosos para la Hyuga.

- Siiii, estoy de acuerdo. Una pareja debe apoyarse y ayudarse. Pero si uno mismo quiere una cita, debe de pagar la cuenta, dattebayo.- indicó Naruto.

- ¿Pero si uno tiene tantas ganas de salir pero no tiene dinero? No estaría de más que alguna vez tu novia pagara.- comentó Kiba, recibiendo aprobación por parte de Akamaru.

- ¡¿Qué?! O sea, nosotras tenemos que sacarlos de sus problemas de dinero toda la vida… es demasiado injusto.- respondió Temari, con fiereza.

Hay una aprobación semi-unánime.

- A ver, a ver… ¿O sea estás diciendo chamaco que las mujeres debemos de casi siempre, así por decir, sacarlos de paseo?.- preguntó Tsunade, mirando a Kiba.- Aguas, que tienes que lucirte, no echarte la sal.

- Son tonterías. Además, pagaríamos el doble, contando en tu caso a Akamaru. Seríamos tres quienes estaríamos saliendo.- manifestó Sakura, indignada por el comentario de Kiba.- No niego que cuando no puedan pagar, hay que cooperar, pero a cada rato…

- ¡Esto es la guerra!.- exclamó Ten Ten, quien estaba tentada a sacar nuevamente su colección de armas.

- ¡Ya dije lo que pienso!.- dijo Kiba

- Insisto que las mujeres debemos ser autosuficientes para cubrir las deudas…

- Tranquila, tranquila… Hay que ser prácticos. Cuando pueda el hombre pagar, paga. Si la mujer tiene posibilidades de ayudar o de pagar, que lo haga.- señaló Neji.

- El hombre debe invitar. Así de simple, así de sencillo.- dijo Sasuke

- ¡Así se habla, Sasuke!- indicó Naruto

- Bueno, eto… creo que por cortesía está muy bien que el hombre pague la cuenta… aunque ambos…- dijo Hinata

- ¡Pero por supuesto¡Eso qué ni qué, Hinata¡Un verdadero caballero es quien invita!- señaló Sakura

- Pienso que no deben abusar los hombres de las ayudas económicas… pero el apoyo de nosotras es importante.- concluyó Temari

- Bien. Hemos escuchado suficiente… Chicas, pónganse de pie.- dijo Tsunade

Las cuatro kunoichis se levantan de sus asientos.

- ¡Andando, caminen, un, dos, un, dos, un, dos, en un instante regresan al set!- dijo Tsunade, casi empujando de una en una a las participantes.- Jiraiya´O, las manos quietas, por favor

Jiraiya´O inmediatamente se pone a ver unas hojas que tenía sobre su mesa y Tsunade lo vigila hasta que las cuatro chicas no están a la vista del público.

- Híjoles… Estos círculos, las 12 casas de los caballeros del Zodiaco, las rayitas y figuras… basta de cartas astrales…- Jiraiya´O avienta todas las hojas.

- ¿Y tus opiniones cómo las vas a hacer?

- De acuerdo a mis conocimientos sobre mujeres.- respondió, con una pícara sonrisa.- Sakura… Una chica de cabello rosa… 16 años... busto pequeño…

- Uy, si ya nos dimos cuenta desde el principio… dinos del interior de las muchachas… NO SOBRE CÓMO SEA SU CABELLO O QUÉ TAN GRANDE O PEQUEÑO SEA SU BUSTO

- Ay, bueno, aquí va… Sakura, una muchacha de fuerte personalidad, aferrada a la idea de no depender de nadie, salvaje cuando alguien o algo la hace molestarse, con el tiempo ha madurado… Temari, demuestra también ser muy agresiva, pero es amable cuando está de buen humor, sabe enfrentar situaciones de peligro y un as con esto de los abanicos, como acabamos de darnos cuenta… Hinata, dulce, tímida, comprensiva, pero vimos que es muy concreta e inteligente... Ten Ten, buena muchacha, pero que sin embargo es agresiva cuando la provocan, esto lo pudimos observar, tiene buen corazón y deseos de superación, quiere ser igual de gran ninja que tú Tsunade…

El público aplaude. Tsunade se acerca a los shinobis.

- Sai¿Quién no te gustó?

- Mmmmm… no sé… no lo había pensado…

Tsunade lo mira con ojos en blanco, y algunas personas hacen exclamación de asombro.

- "No sé"… ¡¿Qué estás en la Luna?! Muchacho, aquí es para estar atento a las niñas, no a los planetas ni al espacio…

Se escuchan algunas risas de los espectadores.

- Es que… no sé… apenas estoy aprendiendo

- Empiézale a pensar, porque… Gaara¿Quién no te agradó?

- Temari

- Temari… ¿Por qué?

- Mis razones son personales.

- Bueno, bueno… y a ti Kiba¿Quién no te terminó de convencer?

- Ten Ten… Es feminista, no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- ¿Quién de nuestras muchachas se irá sin un corazón¡Esto lo sabremos, después del corte comercial!

Se escuchan palmas y música de fiesta

**_CORTE COMERCIAL_**

Aplausos y música.

- ¡Bien, ya estamos de regreso!

En el panel se ven de nueva cuenta a Sakura, Temari, Hinata y Ten Ten, cada una sentada en su respectivo lugar.

- ¡Una de nuestras muchachas… tendrá que despedirse...!

Se aprecian lamentaciones de algunas personas.

- Si lo sé… pero son las reglas del juego. Rules are rules… y los chicos… ya tomaron una decisión…

Se aprecia música de drama. Las chicas están nerviosas. La luz blanca aparece y desparece en cada una de las concursantes hasta que se detiene sobre una de ellas...

- ¡Ah¡No!

* * *

Este el fin de este capítulo. Si quieren saber quién fue la eliminada, lo sabrán dentro del siguiente. 

Si les gustó, o quieren mandar sugerencias, opiniones, ideas, puntos de vista, manden sus reviews. XD jejeje

Muchas gracias. Cuidense mucho

Hasta la próxima!


	3. ELIMINACIÓN MASCULINA

Hola a todos!

Lo más importante: agradezco mucho sus reviews, sus sugerencias, sus opiniones sobre sus parejas, sus predicciones, sus "agregaciones" al author y favorite story y sus cumplidos. No pensé que jalaría tanto el fic. Muchas gracias de nuevo XD

Poco a poco se va acercando a la mitad de la historia este match maker. Tsunade está siendo muy parecida a Penelope... jejeje... esa era en parte la idea, elementos ninjas más el estilo de esta mujer.

Me preguntaban que porqué Ino no había sido incluída... Fue porque no había cupo, no fue por hacerle mala onda ni nada así. Eran cuatro chicas, y me tenía que decidir, siendo Ten Ten, Hinata, Sakura y Temari las que estarían aquí.

En este capi se sabe por fin quién fue la expulsada y los tres chicos que no pasarán a la siguiente etapa. Toda eliminación podría tener un porqué XD

Espero que lo disfruten.

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 3.- Eliminación Masculina

Se escucha música de despedida, llena de tanta melancolía, que no sabías si reírte o no.

- Ah... Ten Ten... La niña de los chonguitos zamoranos.- dijo Tsunade.

Ten Ten se levanta del asiento y va con Tsunade, quien estaba en el centro del foro.

- ¿Algo que le quieras decir a estos hombrecitos¿Unas palabras de despedida?

- Mucha suerte y... No tienen ni idea de lo que acaban de dejar ir.- manifestó Ten Ten, recalcando esto último y lanza un par de kunais hacia los shinobis, quienes esquivan los ataques de la muchacha.

- ¡Hey¡Esto no es un examen chuunin!.. Gracias por habernos acompañado.- dijo Tsunade, forzando una risa.

La muchacha sale del escenario, un poco decepcionada.

- Jiraaaaaaaiiiiiiyaaaaaa´O.- anunció Tsunade.

Jiraiya´O pasa al frente, hace una pequeña pirueta y tiene un sobre en las manos. Lo abre.

- Nuestros signos más conocidos de la Astrología China son: Dragón, Perro, Caballo, Ratón...

- ¡Pero si no necesitamos nada de la astrología China¡Sino de la normal!.- exclamó Tsunade

- De acuerdo. Está bien. Con lo que dice la Wikininja, los signos del Zodiaco son: Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis.

Todos ponen ojos en blanco ante la valiosa información del astroanalista.

- Créeme que eso lo saben hasta en la primaria...- manifestó Tsunade.- DINOS Algo más... interesante... misterioso...

- Para todo aquel que esté interesado en saber o informarse de lo sensacional que es la Astrología consulten las páginas de internet de Carta Natal o alguna página que en el buscador aparezca Jiraiya´O

Se escuchan aplausos por parte del público y Jiraiya´O vuelve a tomar asiento.

- Así como tenemos a nuestras chicas, tampoco nos podemos olvidar de nuestros muchachos.- dijo Tsunade y a continuación comienza con la presentación de los varones:

**NARUTO**

**NINJA CON RASGOS "EUROPEOS", CUENTA CON SU SELLO PERSONAL (BIGOTES EN LAS MEJILLAS), PORTADOR DE UNA CRIATURA PODEROSA, EL MAYOR CONSUMISTA DE RAMEN DEL MUNDO, DE LA HOJA**

Naruto sonríe como habitualmente acostumbra.

**SASUKE**

**MUCHACHO MARCADO CON LA V DE VENGANZA Y UN SUPER TATUAJE EN EL CUELLO, SEMIDIOS- UCHIHA, EL CHICO CON MAYOR SEX APPEAL PARA LAS CHICAS, DE LA HOJA, CON DOMICILIO NO ACTUALIZADO**

Sasuke muestra su actitud seria e indiferente.

**SHIKAMARU**

**POSIBLE FAN DEL JUEGO DE AJEDREZ, PENSANTE DE LA INMORTALIDAD DEL CANGREJO, SEGUIDOR DE LAS VUELTAS AL CIELO, PARA VER LO QUE ES ETERNO, DE LA HOJA**

Shikamaru cruza los brazos, estira las piernas y murmura: "Qué problemático".

**KIBA**

**SALVAJE POR NATURALEZA, SEGUIDOR DE LA SOCIEDAD PROTECTORA DE ANIMALES, OBSESIONADO CON PASEAR A SU PERRO AKAMARU POR LA ALDEA, DE LA HOJA**

Kiba saluda a la cámara y sonríe, y Akamaru ladra en aprobación.

**SAI**

**IMITADOR DE BOB ROSS. EN PLANES DE PUBLICAR "EL DIBUJO FÁCIL", LECTOR DE LIBROS DE RELACIONES Y SUPERACIÓN PERSONAL DEL DR. CORAZÓN, DE LA HOJA**

Sai observa a la cámara, como si se tratara de algo cotidiano.

**GAARA**

**NINJA ANTES QUE SE AMABA SÓLO A SI MISMO, AHORA PREDICADOR DEL PEACE AND LOVE, GOBERNANTE DE UNA NACIÓN, SABIO CONOCEDOR DE ARENAS, DE LA ARENA... ¿TAMBIÉN MOVEDIZA?**

Gaara hace un gesto de saludo y se cruza de brazos.

**NEJI**

**EX FATALISTA REDIMIDO, MUCHACHO CON UN TATUAJE EN LA FRENTE, EL CUAL NO GUSTA MOSTRAR, PRÁCTICO, OJOS BYAKU BLANCOS, DE LA HOJA**

Neji sonríe levemente y desvía su mirada hacia otro punto del set.

**LEE**

**IMPULSOR DEL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD, COLECCIONISTA DE AFICHES DE BRUCE LEE Y JACKIE CHAN, ALTAMENTE PELIGROSO CON SAKE, DE LA HOJA**

Lee mira a la cámara y hace gesto de victoria.

Se escuchan aplausos. Tsunade se acerca a los chicos.

- Siempre vemos que los hombres obsequian a las mujeres que flores, chocolates, detallitos, regalitos...

Una exclamación de sorpresa es hecha por el público. Algunos miran a la conductora de manera "rara".

- ¡Pero qué piensan!... no se trata de esa clase de regalos... cochinos...- dijo Tsunade, un poco impaciente por el comportamiento de su audiencia.- A lo que estábamos, a ese tipo de actos las chicas pueden llegar a verlo como algo lindo y otras veces, como una exageración y algo tonto... Díganme... ¿Es importante tener este tipo de detalles con nosotras¿Aunque se vean a veces románticos y otras cursis?

- Creo que es importante ser de vez en cuando detallista con alguien. El dedicarle tiempo a ese persona lo es más para mi.- manifestó Sakura. La audiencia seguía sin poder determinar sobre a quién se estaba refiriendo...

- Veo eso como algo que harías tu... No se me desvié, no detours... ¿Contigo cómo te gustaría que fueran?

- Yo sólo quiero su reconocimiento.- señaló Sakura, pero su inner pensaba: "Pero eso si... nada de cursilerías"

- A ver, por ejemplo, tú Naruto... ¿Eres de los chavos que se les hace cursi dar un ramo de flores?.- preguntó Tsunade

- Claro que no, Tsunade ba-chan. Si quieres a una chica, hay que mostrárselo, mientras más romántico, mejor. Y no me retracto en mis palabras.- indicó Naruto

Las chicas aplauden al ninja hiperactivo y cabeza hueca de la Hoja.

- Mira, hijo, ni quien te viera...- Tsunade se acerca y le alborota el cabello a Naruto.

- ¡Oh¡Si, basta!.- Naruto mueve su cabeza, para estar fuera de su alcance.

- Con que demuestres cariño, abrazos... romántico con cómo actúas, no tanto con comprarles cosas.- señaló Neji

- Eso es demasiado práctico, yo creo que la juventud debe demostrar el romanticismo que guarda dentro y no tener miedo a expresar sus sentimientos.- exclamó Lee, cerrando el puño de su mano, en gesto de determinación.

- La intensidad es lo que cuenta.- señaló Kiba

- ¿O sea tú si serías cursi?.- preguntó Temari

- Si así lo siento, claro¿Porqué no?

- Hombre, no creo que se tengan que exagerar las cosas. Imagínate si todos los días te pone canciones románticas sólo porque está enamorado de ti...

- Esto es muy difícil... Sólo sé de lazos de amistad... así que no sé.- concluyó Sai

- ¡Chamaco, cómo dices eso¡No te eches solito la soga al cuello!.- exclamó Tsunade, quien empieza a zarandear a Sai, y varias personas se ríen.

- Es la verdad...

- Bueno... me gustan los detalles románticos.- dijo Hinata

- El amor es lo más importante. Pero eso se lleva no sólo en la mente o en dar obsequios. En proteger al ser querido, es lo que importa.- dijo Gaara

Tsunade deja de "zarandear" a Sai. La audiencia hace un gesto de exclamación ante las sabias palabras del Kazekage.

- Con sólo demostrar el romanticismo, con paseos, palabras bonitas, estrategias. No siempre es necesario comprar y comprar... qué problemático.- dijo Shikamaru

- ¿No tienes nada qué agregar, Sasuke?.- Preguntó Tsunade

Sasuke había estado sólo escuchando la discusión.

- Mostrar detalles románticos está bien, mientras sea privado y no seas cursi.- concluyó.

El público aplaude.

- Esto se estaba poniendo mejor, pero... lo siento... tres de ustedes muchachos, tendrán que cantar la marcha de las funerarias... despedirse...- manifestó Tsunade. Se acerca a las tres mujeres.- Quién... Quién...- Mueve los brazos, sin definir a la persona que pasará al frente.- A ver, vamos con... con... pues con la chica Hyuga.

Tsunade toma la mano de Hinata y la pasa al escenario. Los hombres vitorean por una vuelta. Ella la da, tímidamente. Música de suspenso.

- Hinata... confiésanos... de todos esos muchachos... ¡Espera¡No digas el nombre!.- Hinata estaba apunto de decir el nombre del "desafortunado".- Dinos... tennos confianza... ¿Porqué no te gustó?

- Ehm, él parecía no mostrar mucho interés en el programa ni en alguna de nosotras... No estaba motivado

- ¿Quién¿Quién es ese ninja que estaba sólo, viviendo en su mundo y nada más?

- Es... Sai...

Se escucha un ¡oooooo! en el público y la marcha funeraria, de la cual se estaba en el dilema de si reírse o no reírse. Hinata regresa a tomar asiento. Sai se pone de pie.

- Sai... niño, te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije... ya no puedes regresar, ya no puedes regresar.- cantó Tsunade.

- Supongo que tendré que leer más libros del amor.

- Y te haría bastante bien... gracias por acompañarnos.

Sai sale del escenario.

- Uno menos... Veamos...- Tsunade se aproxima a Sakura y a Temari.- A la única muchacha que no es de la Hoja.-

Tsunade pasa al frente a Temari. Al igual que Hinata, los hombres le lanzan piropos y da la vuelta, con seguridad.

- Temari... ¿Qué fue lo que no te convenció de esa persona¿Porqué se nos va para el otro lado de la puerta del estudio?

- Lo que pasa es que...

El público le pone su atención a la kunoichi

- Es mi hermano.

Se escucha la ahora ya famosa canción de la marcha fúnebre. Gaara se pone de pie.

- ¡QUE¡QUE!... Te dije que no dijeras quién, sólo porqué...

- Dije porqué. Es mi hermano

- Oh.- Tsunade hace gesto de desesperación.- No, no, no, no, no... Características, acciones, hasta te paso si es por feo, pero no...

Gaara pasa al foro con Tsunade, un poco triste

- Te prometo que si llegara a hacer otra emisión, te conseguiré un corazoncito.- dijo Tsunade a Gaara

- Está bien, te creo

- Gracias por estar con nosotros.

Gaara hace un gesto de despedida y desaparece con su arena.

- Sólo una más... Vente, Sakura, de una vez

Sigue el mismo procedimiento en le que Sakura pasa al frente y se da una vuelta, aunque eso si: un poco molesta por los chiflidos de los hombres y por tener que seguir con el protocolo que habían realizado Temari y Hinata.

- Míralos bien, piénsalo bien... ¿Porqué uno de ellos no te gustó?

- Tenemos formas de pensar muy opuestas, físicamente no es mi tipo y la verdad no comprendí lo que decía.- Tsunade tapa la boca de Sakura.

- No sigáis, querida aprendiz... Tu decisión la sabremos... ¡Después de esta pausa!

Aplausos y música

**_CORTE COMERCIAL_**

Se escucha canción de fiesta y palmadas de la audiencia.

- Bueno, ahora sí retachamos a saber... ¿Quién¿A quién no pudiste ni entender ni jota¿A quién, de plano no entenderías ni siquiera con la fuerza bruta?

- Él es Kiba

- ¡Diablos!.- exclamó Kiba.

Música de decepción, y entra la melodía de funeraria.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo por el momento. Fue un poco más largo que el anterior.

Para cualquier cosa, opiniones, preferencias, ideas, etc, manden sus reviews. XD

El siguiente capi creo que ya sabrán que podría seguir. Será interesante. jejeje

Cuídense mucho!

Hasta la próxima XD


	4. LA RULETA DEL BESO

Saludos a todos!

Me alegra que este gustando este reality a la Naruto. Gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias y compartir la preferencia de parejitas

La eliminación de Gaara causó un poco de polémica. jejeje. También a mi me dolió un poco tener que eliminarlo, sobre todo por esas palabras que dijo sobre el amor. XD. Algunas de las eliminaciones tienen un porqué, créanme.

Este capítulo es mucho más dinámico, en acciones, etc... Sin preguntas, más actividades "recreativas". Me hubiera gustado mucho también poner las impresiones sobre cómo le gustan los chicos a las chicas... Pero creo que se desviaría un poco más del concepto del programa original y esos gustos son más "evidentes" en el momento en el que dan el "sí" a algún muchacho. Quizás para otro fic sería muy padre tomar esa idea. XD.

Las parejas finales **NO **están definidas en esta parte de la historia (eso sería en la última parte). Recalco el **NO** para hacerlo resaltar.

Espero que se diviertan. jeje

Sale. Aquí va.!

* * *

Capítulo 4.- La ruleta del beso 

Después de enterarse que él era el eliminado elegido por Sakura, ella se sienta y Kiba se pone de pie, haciendo lo mismo Akamaru.

- ¿Ves? Tanta intensidad y resongería... ¿Tus últimas palabras?

- Je... Estuvo divertido. Que a todos les vaya bien.- concluyó Kiba y sale del escenario con su mascota.

Aplausos se oyen en el set.

- Pasemos a ver ahora qué nueva "novedad" nos tiene Jiraiya´O...

Jiraiya´O no se encuentra en su mesa... Tsunade pone ojos en blanco...

- ¿En dónde se me...?

El sannin aparece en el escenario, montado sobre una gran rana, con dos más, cada una sobre sus hombros y haciendo su clásica pose cool. Tsunade se desespera un poco y cruza los brazos. Mira atentamente a su compañero.

- ¡Te dije que no trajeras ninguna rana. Apenas y cabemos en el set.!

- Soy Jiraiya´O y tenía que verme genial...

- Siempre lo mismo.- dijo Tsunade, resignada y relaja su postura...- ¿Qué puedes decirnos de estos muchachos?

- De hombres no tengo nada qué decir porque no son mi especialidad.- señaló el sannin astroanalista.

- Me refiero a cómo son, no si sabes sobre anatomía masculina...

- Por ejemplo, hay veces que por cómo vistes, revelas la personalidad de tu signo. El chico Sasuke cambia mucho de traje y el que trae ahora, que muestra medio abdomen, indica que es muy abierto con sus sentimientos...

La sorpresa del público es evidente por cómo es en realidad el muchacho Uchiha.

- Mmmmm... no veo de dónde... ni enseñando todo el estómago de lavadero... y no creo que sea un signo como escorpión de apasionado.– dijo Tsunade

- Y Shikamaru, por el chaleco y el traje chuunin, indica que es muy formal.

El público está más shockeado, al igual que los concursantes, ya que Shikamaru no cubre al cien por ciento las palabras del astroanalista.

- Uniforme no hace al soldado... no tiene pinta de que sea capricornio¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

- Para más informes y por si tienen dudas, consulten ninjagrafía... Los signos, de cómo visten y cómo son sus sentimientos pueden comprobarlo allí.

Jiraiya´O hace una pequeña reverencia, baja de la rana, ésta desaparece y el ninja toma su habitual asiento.

- Esas fuentes como que no son tan de fiar... Ah... chiquillos¡Aquí viene una de mis partes preferidas del programa!

Los ninjas le ponen total atención a la hokage.

- Como no nada más hay que estarnos preguntando sobre qué piensas de tal tema, que si sí que si no y que porqué... Vamos a jugar un poco, a hacer descubrimientos, descubriciones...

Tsunade hace uno sellos y hace aparecer una ruleta que dice:

**PIQUITO**

**FRANCÉS**

**ESQUIMAL **

**VAMPIRO**

**AMETRALLADORA**

**MARIPOSA**

- ¡No se me espanten, no se me espanten. Son sólo unos besitos!

Los adolescentes se muestran un poco nerviosos ante la idea de besar a alguien en cadena mundial.

- Mmm, quien será bueno, quién será bueno.- Tsunade observa a los ocho concursantes.- Tururun, tururun.- Se acerca a Sakura, la toma de la mano y la pasa al frente.- Espérame, no te me vayas a sentar.- Va con los hombres.- Como me gusta el color verde, vente Lee.- Toma a Lee y lo lleva con Sakura.

- Ahora, aquí va... Part One... Mírense a los ojos, en lo que le doy la vuelta a la ruleta de los besos... Y no hagan trampa¿eh?

Tsunade hace girar la ruleta, ante aplausos y chiflidos de los espectadores. Sakura y Lee obedecen la instrucción de la conductora.

- Ametralladora, Mariposa, Piquito, francés.- tarareó Tsunade en voz alta, para crear más nerviosismo a los muchachos...- Y... salió... ¡Ametralladora!

Un poco de decepción se aprecia en el set, porque la mayoría ansía ver un beso francés entre alguna de las parejas.

Lee dobla el brazo.

- ¡JUUUOOOO!

Sus ojos resplandecen. Sakura mira a "su posible pareja" con preocupación.

- Part two... ¿Si saben qué es ametralladora?

- Un tipo de beso.- respondió Sakura

- Bueno, eso es muy obvio... ¿Sabes cómo se tiene que dar?... No lo creo... en pocas palabras es como si fuera una serie de golpes y patadas o taijutsus, pero con besos y sin violencia y sin super fuerza... das como unos 10 besitos y el último... de rapidín en los labios...¿ Entendido?

Ambos concursantes asienten.

- Lee, puedes comenzar... de brazos para arriba, no más ni menos... ¿Estamos?

- ¡Entendido!.- afirmó Lee con mucha seguridad y determinación. Se aleja un poco de Sakura

- Muy bien... ahora si... Queremos... ¡Música de romance!...

Se escucha una canción de fiesta

- ¡No de esas no¡Es para cortejar, no para tocar y algo más!... Pon aunque sea de Ricardo Montaner, pero una romántica...

La entrada de la canción solicitada por Tsunade hace eco en el estudio.

- Ahora si... ¡A la one, a la two, a la one two, three...!

Lee comienza a acercarse lentamente a la kunoichi de cabello rosado.

Sakura, muestra nerviosismo, y su inner opinaba: "AY CIELOS... QUE HAGO, QUE HAGO... ME DEJO O NO ME DEJO..."

La bestia verde de Konoha, con una asombrosa velocidad, toma el brazo de Sakura y da unos besos fugaces, pero que no son fáciles de olvidar.

"AY, AHORA VA HACIA MIS LABIOS".- La Inner Sakura dedujo al instante, mientras que Sakura estaba inmóvil, preguntándose en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió entrar a este programa de tv.

Lee mira a la ninja médico.

- Love.- dijo Lee y besa de piquito a la muchacha

"OOOOO... TODOS ME VIERON".-

Sakura sonríe disimuladamente. Ahora tenía que controlarse, ya que dejó de parecerle atractiva la idea de ser besada ante las cámaras. Los aplausos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar.

- Ay Lee¿Qué quieres opacar a Flash Gordon¿Cuál era la prisa? Podías no sé... hacerlo un poco más sensualón.- dijo Tsunade

- ¡Bien hecho, Lee!.- se escuchó una potente voz masculina.

- ¡Gai Sensei!

Maito Gai se levanta de entre el público, y hace su gesto de triunfo, mostrando su emblemática sonrisa, emanante de un brillo muy intenso.

- ¡Siiiii!.- gritó Lee, a todo pulmón

- ¡Hacia el horizonte, Lee! Esfuérzate por la búsqueda de tu corazón.- concluyó , derramando unas lágrimas y tomó asiento.

- ¡Lo haré Gai Sensei!.- respondió Lee, de igual manera que su mentor.

Tsunade decide continuar con el programa. Sakura mira perpleja la situación.

- Basta, basta, basta... Este no es el programa indicado para eso. Siéntense, siéntense.

Lee y Sakura regresan a sus lugares.

- ¡Yo quiero pasar. Ándale, déjame!.- dijo Naruto de repente

- Se ve que estás bien emocionado por dar el primer paso.- respondió la conductora, en tono juguetón.

La audiencia hace un Oooooo

- Bola de mal de pensados.

- Di que sí, por favor. Pásame a mí, dattebayo.

- Mmmmm.- Tsunade cruza los brazos y finge estar meditando.- No tengo humor para solucionarle la vida a los demás. Hoy soy conductora, no hokage

Naruto pone una cara de decepción.

- Basta de dramas, no es telenovela...- Tsunade observa a Hinata y a Temari.- Quiero hacer aquí un experimento... a ver, pásale, Hinata.

Hinata está en el escenario, sonrojada, guiada por la sannin. Tsunade en cambio:

- Tengo un Guerito, un morenito, uno de cabello oscuro y uno de ojos blanquitos... a ver, el de cabello oscuro.- finalizó y saca de un tirón a Sasuke, colocando frente a la Hyuga, empujándolo.

- Aquí nada de penas ni de zacatón.. Mírense a los ojos... ¡Nada de activar barreras de sangre!

El público comienza a aplaudir y Tsunade gira la ruleta. Sasuke se muestra indiferente, aunque en realidad tiene los nervios a flor de piel y Hinata, por razones lógicas, juega con sus dedos y un leve sonrojamiento se asoma en sus mejillas. Después de girar algunas veces:

- ¡Siiii¡Francés!.- exclamó Tsunade

Sasuke pierde su compostura.

- ¡Oh no!.- exclamó el sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha.

- Jejejeje, te piñé... Es piquito nada más

- Uff.

Hinata se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la hokage, viendo segundos antes el tipo de beso que les correspondía.

- Miren, no necesito explicarlo con manzanitas... Saben de qué trata... ¡Música, maestro!

Se escucha música árabe.

- ¡Qué onda con eso¡Nada de música de las ediciones de Putumayo, presents¡No es la cápsula cultural de Konoha TV!...

Ahora está la canción adecuada.

- ¡Sale¡Un, dos, tres!

Sasuke y Hinata no se atreven ni siquiera a acercarse uno al otro.

- Chicos, es para ahorita

Pasan unos minutos y el único progreso que hay es que el chico Uchiha tiene sus manos colocadas en los hombros de la kunoichi.

- Esto es la prueba más difícil que me ha tocado en la vida. Debo pensar en algo para salir de esta situación.- dijo Sasuke para sí, en voz baja.

"Mmmm no puedo, no puedo. Hay mucha gente y además yo quiero que ot..."- pensó Hinata

- Qué pueblerinos me salieron... - Tsunade empuja la cabeza de Sasuke para ayudarlo a concretar el beso, pero se da un cabezazo con Hinata.- Ah, salió un golpecito... Ya mejor siéntense. Penosos muchachos. Y era el de piquito, no me imagino qué hubiera pasado con el francés. Puros desmayados tendría...

La audiencia ríe por las palabras de la conductora y por el accidente de Sasuke y Hinata. Ambos jóvenes, sin decir más, se sientan. Temari suelta un suspiro de alivio. Tsunade decide hacer un imprevisto.

- Eh, ni crea que se va a quedar sentadita.- Tsunade pasa a la ninja de la arena.- Todas al parejo...- La conductora "estrella" mira con detenimiento a los chicos que hacían falta por pasar.

- ¡Pásame a mí ahora sí!.- exclamó Naruto.- ¡Quiero saber para decidir por quién, dattebayo.!

- Insistes demasiado, Naruto.- dijo Neji.

Tsunade se da cuenta que Shikamaru acababa de emitir un bostezo.

- Ah, pero primero necesitamos despertar a este chamaquito.- Inesperadamente Shikamaru es tomado de la mano por Tsunade.-

- Pero qué...- exclamó el ninja experto en usar su sombra.

Temari y Shikamaru están frente a frente.

- Bueno ahí están... A los ojos... Aquí va...

Tsunade hace girar la ruleta. Aplausos y más aplausos.

- ¡No dejen de mirarse!... Ah sí... FRANCÉS...

- Es una broma como hace rato.- dijo Temari

- No, no lo es... sí cayó francés... esto es mucho más problemático que nunca...- dijo Shikamaru

- NOOOOO

El público muestra mucho más interés. Jiraiya´O levanta un poco la cabeza para estar al tanto de la situación.

- Miren, este es el más intenso... Es unir sus lenguas y así sentirán mucha pasión... ECHEN LA MÚSICA

Nuevamente hay un error en la banda sonora...

- ¿Los Tigres del Norte?... ¡Si no es un palenque ni un rodeo, por los Dioses de los ninjas!...

La canción es cambiada, y ahora se escucha una seductora.

- ¡Vamos, on, du, tua!... ¡No nos decepcionen¡Van... a demostrar todo su ser¡Para dignificar a sus aldeas!

Shikamaru, sin que Temari se diera cuenta, hace la sombra imitadora, logrando así sujetarla. Comienzan ambos a acercarse.

- Era de esperarse. Es el estratega...- dijo Jiraiya´O

El chuunin de la hoja abraza a la jounnin de la arena y suelta el jutsu. Instintivamente, Temari coloca su abánico totalmente abierto frente a lo que sería una toma de la cámara. El público se pone frenético y...

- ¡Ah, pero qué listos muchachos¡EL MEJOR BESO DE LA NOCHE!.- exclamó Tsunade, llena de júbilo

Pasan cinco minutos. Unos espectadores se quedan con la duda de si en verdad ocurrió ese beso o no.

- Sé que les gustó y las locas hormonas hicieron de las suyas, pero YA, YA, YA...- la conductora separa a la pareja y los manda a sus lugares.- Calenturientos, estos...

- Les hubieras dado chance. Esto me serviría para mi nuevo libro.- concluyó Jiraiya´O

- Busca tu inspiración en otros lugares... Ah, faltan ustedes dos.

Tsunade señala a Naruto y a Neji.

- Para que no se queden con las ganas, ya dense mucho amor

- NUNCA.- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, cruzando los brazos y dándose la espalda

- Quisiera seguirme sin parar, pero... ¡Es hora de irnos a otra pausa¡De regreso, la recta final!

La música de cierre irrumpe en el set y salta sobre los televisores.

_**CORTE COMERCIAL**_

* * *

Esto fue todo del cuarto capítulo. Impresiones, ideas, etc compártanlas en los reviews. 

Se acerca el final de esta historia. El siguiente capítulo es su conclusión.

Muchas gracias! Cuidense mucho!

Hasta la próxima XD


	5. CORAZONES FORMADOS

Saludos a todos, chicos y chicas.

Sus reviews y sus visitas continuán dandome buenos ánimos para continuar jejeje.

El beso de Shikamaru y Temaru creo que fue el que más gustó, lo mismo que a mi. La intención era mostrar las habilidades de estrategia que cuentan ambos para crear una situación romántica. Creo que lo logré XD. Hinata y Sasuke... era inevitable ese accidente, dada la personalidad de ambos. jeje.

Este es el final de esta historia Al final de ella, mencionaré a todos aquellos que postearon sus reviews, claro que no olvido a aquellos que lo leyeron, y pasaron por aquí a este humilde fic, hecho en ocasión por el 14 de febrero... FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD a todos! XD

Comento que el final cambió un poquito nada más. XD. Si tomé en cuenta opiniones para hacer estas pequeñas modificaciones, a como estaba planeado originalmente. Algunas preferencias en cuanto a parejas, me dio la idea de hacer en un futuro un fic en relación a eso. Habrá que ver...

Diviértanse mucho!

Aquí va.

* * *

Capítulo 5.- Corazones formados 

El público aplaude frenéticamente y se escucha en esta ocasión, música de retorno de corte comercial.

Tsunade está en el centro del set.

- ¡Estamos de regreso, a fin que no nos tardamos ni un momentito!.- dijo la conductora.- Chicos, ya hice mi labor. Les hice preguntas.- Se acerca a las mujeres.-Los puse a tener experiencias cercanas. Para conocerse todos mejor- Realiza acercamiento a los shinobis.- ¿Qué más me queda hacer?

Los ocho finalistas miran a la hokage expectantes. Tsunade regresa al centro del escenario. Detrás se encuentra la "Zona de las parejas definitivas".

- Como de alguna manera ya se conocían antes, que si por la academia ninja, que si por los exámenes chuunin, que si por las misiones peligrosas que les pongo a hacer... Les pido que miren con mucho sentimiento a la persona que les haya conquistado su corazoncito... Ordeno... ¡Jueguito de miradas!

La música ahora es muy movida. Se enfoca a Sakura, mirando con decisión a uno de los chicos, a Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos, observando tranquilamente a una muchacha, a Hinata jugando con sus dedos y sonrojada, a Lee lanzando una sonrisa brillante y adoptando pose de victoria y a Naruto sonriendo pícaramente

- SAKE...- exclamó Tsunade

El público mira extrañamente a la conductora

- ¿Disculpa?.- preguntó Sasuke

- Ay, perdón, ese grito es para cuando estoy muy contenta, y no te hablaba a ti muchacho

Se escucha de nueva cuenta la música.

- BINGO.- gritó la sannin

La audiencia de nueva cuenta se pregunta en qué estará pensando Tsunade

- Esas neuronas mías, que se están cuadrapeando y haciendo nudos- dijo y comenzó a revolverse el cabello.-... ese es para las pocas veces que gano en el casino

Tsunade se concentra y deja de revolverse la cabellera. La banda sonora se repite

- OKAY... ahora sí... ese es el bueno.- Tsunade se acerca a los chicos.- Mis queridos shinobis, ustedes tendrán el "privilegio" de poder elegir a la kunoichi que los haya conquistado.

- Siiii¡Dattebayo!.- exclamó Naruto

- Aunque aquí la situación se nos pondrá color de hormiga, porque ellas son las que tienen que decirles Sí o No, aceptarlos en las mieles del amor o dejarlos por la calle de la amargura...- concluyó Tsunade

Los muchachos muestra cara de preocupación.

- Aquí los esfuerzos de todos podrán ser recompensados... Comienzo con...

Tsunade se acerca y juega con los muchachos. Mueve el brazo constantemente hasta que se detiene en:

- Pásale, Neji.- dijo Tsunade, dándole la mano. Él la acepta y pasa al escenario

Música de suspenso.

- VUELTA, VUELTA.- prorrumpieron algunas personas del público.

Neji decide no darla.

- YA, Déjenlo, déjenlo... Dime Neji ¿Qué es lo que buscas en una chica?

- Quiero que sea una mujer inteligente, bonita, que cumpla bien su deber de ninja, que acepte lo que es práctico.- concluyó el jounnin

- Una muchacha que sea responsable... ¿Tu crees que alguna de estas chicas llene esos requisitos que tienes en tu mente Hyuga?

- En primera; una de ellas es mi prima y la quiero como tal, en segunda; es extranjera y a ella no la conozco mucho, la tercera; la chica es impaciente y la cuarta... la que es mi corazón... fue la primera en ser eliminada

Se escucha canción de desastre y las lamentaciones del público.

- Ninguna de ellas tres es mi corazón.- concluyó Neji

Cambia el soundtrack a una de tristeza

- ¿Era dis dis?.. ¿Qué diga Ten Ten?.- Tsunade coloca una mano en el hombro de Neji.- A ver si la alcanzas hijo, en el estacionamiento o en el vagón del tren... con ese Byakugan

Haré lo posible.

- Gracias por venir y.. ¡Si puedes invítala a Ichiraku!.- exclamó esto último mientras Neji salía a toda velocidad a buscar a Ten Ten

Aplausos del público.

- Aunque sea hice una pareja fuera de cámaras... ¡Pero quiero que se hagan más dentro del set!.- exclamó, doblando su brazo y cerrando el puño. Chiflidos de los asistentes se hacen oír.

- ¡Ahora sí, Pásame a mí!.- exclamó Naruto

- ¿Qué no puedes decir otra cosa?.- preguntó Sasuke a su compañero de equipo

- ¡Hey, yo no me doy por vencido, dattebayo!.- respondió el ninja al chico Uchiha

- ¿Te paso o no te paso?.- dijo Tsunade.- Eres demasiado insistente... pero...-

Tsunade mira a Shikamaru estirar las piernas.

- Creo que... tendrás que aguantarte un poco más las ganas, Naruto. Shikamaru.- Tsunade toma la mano de Shikamaru.- Come on, come on

Shikamaru de mala gana se pone de pie. Le piden una vuelta y la da con pereza.

- Esto es problemático

- Hijo, aquí entre nos, para ti todo es problemático.- comentó la conductora, y unos espectadores ríen.- Aquí tienes una ventaja...- Tsunade comienza a codear al chuunin.- ¡Ya te besaste con la Temari! Pero claro, puedes no estar convencido, está Hinata o Sakura para probar...

Tsunade deja de molestar a Shikamaru.

- Bien¿Cómo es ella¿Tu chica ideal?

- Es alguien que tenga una personalidad fuerte, alguien que cuya sonrisa sea una bonita, en la que cada mañana puedas verla y pensar lo bella que es.

Este comentario arranca suspiros en algunas de las espectadoras.

- Ah, qué bonito, qué bonito muchachito...-dijo la conductora, en tono cariñoso. - ¿Esa persona que te pueda alegrar el día al despertar en las mañanas... puede estar aquí?

- Vaya que sí

Calurosos aplausos.

- ¿Quién¿Quién de ellas sería tu corazón?

- Prefiero quedarme con la que conozco más... Temari

Temari se pone de pie. Tsunade junta las manos de ambos.

- A lo seguro se va... Temari, directo a los ojos... ¿Es Shikamaru tu corazón?

La ninja de la arena se queda unos momentos sin decir nada, pensando, jugando un poco con su abanico.

- YA DINOS CHAMACA.- Tsunade le da un leve golpeteo en la cabeza.- No nos dejes con el Jesús en la boca... ¿Shikamaru es tu corazón?

- Si

Música de triunfo. Shikamaru y Temari se besan rápidamente.

- Qué tierno... pero ESE BESO FRANCÉS NO SE OLVIDA... Y NO USEN ESE ABANICO PARA HACER PERVERSIDADES. Al menos no aquí- Exclamó Tsunade, mientras la pareja, tomada de la mano, se sienta en el lugar asignado para los corazones formados.

- Muy bien, una parejita.- prosiguió.-... Nos quedan... tres hombres y dos mujeres... Quién será bueno...- La hokage observa a los tres chicos restantes.- El experto del taijutsu, el As de los clones de sombra o el mejor usuario de genjutsu del mundo...

Tsunade, desde el centro del escenario comienza a acercarse a uno de los jóvenes, tarareando una melodía conocida: "La pantera Rosa"

- Tirin, tirin, tirin, tirin, tirin, tirin, tiriiiiiiiiin, tiririririn... tirin tirin. Vamos, Lee.

Siguiendo el mismo protocolo, Lee da una vuelta muy rápida.

- Ah, tú... siempre haciendo todo a la velocidad de la luz... Cuéntanos¿Qué cualidades tiene que tener esa niña de tus ojos?

- Tiene que ser una chica inteligente, bonita...

- ¿Lo mismo que Neji?

- No, tiene que ser alguien también de buenos sentimientos, hábil, que sepa superar los obstáculos y que crea en el poder de la juventud.- los ojos de Lee brillan con intensidad.

- ¿Tu crees que esa chica derribadora de vallas, muros, fronteras y obstáculos se encuentre aquí?

- ¡Claro que si!

Las palmas no se hacen esperar

- ¿Quién de ellas sería tu complemento?

- Sakura- san

Más y más aplausos. Sakura pasa al frente. Música de suspenso. Ambos se toman de las manos.

- Sakura... Directo a esos ojos tan peculiares... ¿Es Lee tu corazón?

- Lee san, eres muy lindo y me caes muy bien. Pero... Tú no eres mi corazón

Música de decepción.

- Lo siento mucho Lee San

- ¡Ay esta niña!.- dijo Tsunade

- Sakura- san. No te preocupes. Lo entiendo muy bien.- dijo, aguantando las lágrimas.

- Al igual que a Gaara, te prometo que si me dan permiso para hacer otro programa, te buscaré un corazoncito.- manifestó Tsunade

- Estaré presente.

- NO TE PREOCUPES, LEE. YO TE APOYARÉ.- exclamó Gai, desde el público

- Gai sensei... MUCHAS GRACIAS

- Gracias Lee por estar aquí

Sakura se sienta y Lee se retira. Gai vuelva a tomar asiento. Tsunade observa a su discípula, con el cejo un poco fruncido.

- A ver, Sakura, aclaremos una cosa... ¿Siempre sí rechazaste a Lee porqué te estás esperando por uno de esos dos, verdad? .- preguntó la hokage, señalando a Sasuke y a Naruto

- Si, es verdad

- Pues a ver si no te sale por la culata hija... Porque recuerda que son ellos quienes eligen...

Tsunade se acerca a los dos amigos y nota que Naruto se había tranquilizado.

- Como que ya te me apaciguaste. Ese espíritu chocarrero, muchacho dejó de andar muele y muele y muele.

Estas últimas palabras las recalcó chocando una de sus manos con la otra.

La audiencia se parte de la risa.

- Pues tu paciencia rindió frutos.- Tsunade toma la mano de Naruto y lo pasa al frente. Él, a cambio, da su vuelta con entusiasmo.

Música de suspenso.

- Dime, aspirante a hokage... Ella ¿Qué tiene que tener para cautivarte?

- Tiene que ser una chica bonita que busque reconocimiento, que no se rinda ante nada y luche por mejorar y que tampoco se dé por vencida

- Entonces te gustan aquellas que tienen la piel guerrera, por decir

- Así es

- ¿Piensas que esa muchacha valiente, luchadora de a dos a tres caídas... está sentada allí?

- Si, definitivamente, dattebayo

El público aplaude mucho más en esta parte del programa.

- ¿Quién¿Quién fue la que te robó el corazón?

- Quiero explicar primero. A la que no voy a elegir sólo la quiero como amiga y compañera de equipo.

- Bien, ya lo tenemos más clarito que el agua

- La que sí... la he conocido mejor y ella si que rete es mi corazón, dattebayo

- Basta de misa y quítanos esa curiosidad por saber...de la afortunada.

- Es Hinata, sí que sí.

A Hinata le aparece un fondo color blanco, se sonroja y se queda sin palabras, inmóvil, mirando hacia un punto desconocido, sorprendida.

- ¡Santa Madre de Dios!. Se nos pasmó de la impresión.- dijo Tsunade, observando a la Hyuga. Se acerca a ella y hace chasquidos con los dedos, como si tratara de despertar a un hipnotizado.

- Esto ni sirve... Hay que echarle un cubetazo de agua o unos aires muy fríos para que...

La sannin se coloca a un lado de Naruto, pensando en la posibilidad de pedir al equipo de producción una enorme cubeta con agua helada.

- Eh, pero qué...- dijo Naruto, extrañado por el comportamiento de su "chosen one."

- La tienes cacheteando todas las banquetas del pueblo, muchacho... Si hay que ser ciegos para no darse cuenta...

Hinata continúa en su estado de sorpresa.

- Hay que avivarla, por que si no se nos va a acabar el tiempo...- dijo la conductora, a punto de solicitar la cubeta.

Inesperadamente, ese fondo blanco desaparece, Hinata se levanta de la silla y rápidamente...

- Ya ni preguntarle...

Suena música de triunfo. Tsunade se hace un poco para atrás, para no interrumpir ese "momento". La kunoichi se había abalanzado sobre Naruto, lo abraza y lo besa en los labios con mucha pasión, sonrojada. Naruto la corresponde entusiastamente.

- ¡Ese es mi alumno!.- exclamó Jiraiya´O

- Hijoles, ni quién la viera... tan calladita que se me veía... se comprueba... que los tímidos son como un volcán dormido que cuando hace erupción...- manifestó Tsunade, al ver a la parejita mostrarse mucho cariño.

Se acerca a ellos y los separa.

- YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, tienen todos los días de la semana para apapacharse.

Naruto y Hinata se separan, él colocándose una mano detrás de la nuca, ella, al borde del desmayo, después de asimilar lo que acababa de hacer, totalmente roja de su cara.

- Estaba guardando sus besos para ti... pilluelo... Sostenla, que no se nos vaya a desmayar.

Naruto abraza a la Hyuga, quien trataba por todos los medios posibles de controlarse para no hacer la realidad la predicción de Tsunade.

- Na... Naruto-kun...

Pero no pudo más y...

- Pues si. Colapsó. Fue tanta emoción para unos minutos.

El shinobi, cargando a Hinata al estilo de novia recién casada, va a un lado de la primera pareja, teniéndola acurrucada en sus brazos.

- YES, Mi segunda pareja realizada... Ahora...

Tsunade se acerca a Sasuke.

- Fíjate nomás.. Te dejaron a Sakura, sólo para ti.- dijo, sentándose a lado suyo

- Ya lo había notado

- A eso lo llamo un arma de dos filos... Una, que.- Tsunade con su dedo índice apunta al pecho de Uchiha.- Tú, tú y solamente tú.- Deja de hacer esta acción.- puedes elegirla para ti solito y está el chance de que seas tú a quien ella estaba esperando.

La cámara hace un enfoque de Sakura. Tsunade de nueva cuenta obtiene la atención.

- Ahora la mala es... que a la mejor te dice que no por que.. puede... y puede... que haya estado esperando a Naruto... y Hinata ya se lo agandalló para ella solita... y otra... es que el guerito puede que te haya robado a la chica de los ojos blancos... y no tengas interés en la Haruno...

- Todo eso te lo confirmaré cuando me pases al frente...

- Claro que te pasaré... ¡en un momentito regresamos!...

Música de salida.

**_CORTE COMERCIAL_**

Entra audio. El público aplaude. Tsunade continúa sentada a lado de Sasuke.

- La situación está... complicadilla. Pero ya no más time out.-

Tsunade se levanta y toma a Sasuke de la mano

- VUELTA, VUELTA.- La mayor parte de las mujeres del estudio gritan como fanáticas. Sasuke no la da.

- Era de esperarse esta reacción... complácelas aunque sea tantito..- Tsunade le da un zape al muchacho.

Sasuke no dice nada ante el comentario de la sannin. Tonada de suspenso.

- Mi querido Sasuke... La mujer ideal para ti. ¿Cómo es?

- No he pensado mucho en eso...

El público exclama de sorpresa. Tsunade se desespera un poco

- ¡Condenado muchacho!. Me saliste igual que Sai... piensa rápido, que tú eres el único que falta

- Pero lo que tengo claro es que... No quiero que sean fanáticas locas, que tengan definido lo que quieren en su vida, y que estén dispuestas a esperarme para concluir mi venganza

- ¡Cómo que te esperen¡Si ni que fueran princesas bobas que se sientan y lloran para ver si regresa el príncipe azul!

Las risas se escuchan en el set.

- Qué interesante. Ya no hay malas predicciones. Lo que dice este libro por fin se está cumpliendo. Shikamaru está con una extranjera, Naruto se quedó con la que uno menos esperaría y Sasuke y Sakura igual y quedan juntos.- dijo Kakashi, para sí.

El sensei del equipo siete, sentando entre el público, mira a Sasuke con tranquilidad y prosigue después con su lectura titulada:

**PREDICCIONES ASTROLÓGICAS 2008**

**JIRAIYA´O**

**(Jiraiya´O está sentado frente a una bola de cristal, tratando de ver el futuro)**

- Entonces no... que sean decididas también.- concluyó Sasuke

- Eso se escuchó mejor... El momento de la verdad... mira sus ojitos verdes de Sakura, están muy bonitos

Sasuke observa a Sakura (quien está al borde de los nervios por no saber cuál sería su destino)

- Al grano... ¿Podría ser que... pudieras darle una oportunidad, o que todo este tiempo... ella sea quien has estado buscando?

- ESO NUNCA.- exclamó una voz femenina

- Qué demonios...- dijo Sasuke

- AH, NO PUEDE SER.

En el escenario aparece...

- ¡Karin!... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- preguntó Sasuke, molesto

- ¡No te permitiré que te quedes con esa de cabello rosa¡Eres para mí!

Sakura se levanta de su asiento, comenzando a preparar sus puños. El público, Naruto, Hinata (quien despertó de su inconsciencia por los gritos de Karin), Shikamaru, Temari y Jiraiya´O estaban con la boca abierta.

- Tendrás que irte de este programa.- amenazó Sakura

- Serás tú

Ambas ninjas comienzan a pelearse.

- HEY, NIÑAS PELEONERAS... ESTE NO ES EL SHOW PARA ESO, NO ES LAURA EN EL PAÍS DEL FUEGO... SEGURIDAD, SEGURIDAD.- gritó Tsunade.- SAKURA, NO ME DESTRUYAS EL SET

Sasuke observa la situación, con cara de pocos amigos.

Sakura logra golpear a Karin, quien es impactada hacia algunas personas del público. La kunoichi de cabello color rosa sale dirigida hacia su rival.

Ninjas aparecen de la nada, separan a las chicas y dejan inconsciente a Karin, llevándosela y desapareciendo con rapidez.

- Qué bueno que arreglamos esto a tiempo. Sentimos mucho esta... latita.- dijo Tsunade, un poco más calmada, tomando aire.- Muy bien, Sakura, se ve que te enseñé bien. A lo que estábamos... estás ya al frente...-

Sakura va al escenario y la hokage acerca a su discípula con Sasuke. Música de suspenso.

- A ver... directo a los ojos... Sasuke... ¿Sakura es la indicada para ti?

Sasuke lo piensa un poco

- Si, lo es

Los chiflidos se convierten en los más sonoros de la emisión del programa.

- Tenemos que ver... Sakura... ¿Este muchachito Uchiha es por quien te esperaste y batallaste este tiempo?

- Si, si es él.

La música triunfal entra a su máxima potencia. Sasuke y Sakura se abrazan.

- Esto puede que sea el inicio de algo...- Tsunade se calla abruptamente, al ver a su última pareja darse un beso, y sentarse a lado de Naruto y Hinata.

- Me saqué un 10, un perfect, un Flawless Victory...

Tsunade se da cuenta de "otro imprevisto"...

- ¡Pero mis ojos!...- dijo la conductora, viendo de repente hacia un punto del público, sorprendida.- Ese kazekage pillín... no se nos había ido sin amor... Ligó todo este tiempo fuera con una de las chicas del casting que lloraba en el pasillo.

Gaara tenía un brazo sobre Matsuri. Prorrumpen aplausos.

-... Aunque no se lo encontré yo... él solito pudo sin mi ayuda.. Qué escondidito se lo tenía Quien sabe cómo, pero...¡Me lo tiene que explicar en alguna junta con los demás kages!... APLAUSO A NUESTRAS PAREJITAS

Todos aplauden y se ponen de pie. Las parejas saludan a la cámara.

- Le doy las gracias a Jiraiya´O

El sannin hace una pequeña reverencia, cayéndosele el turbante, las ranas situadas a sus hombros se sujetan a él. Recoge con prontitud, su accesorio del suelo, sonriendo

- Recuerden que en los terrenos del amor, todo es posible y hay que tratar de ser felices... manden cartas por si quieren que me den la licencia para conductora... ¡Pásenla bien¡ Esto fue 12 corazones¡Nos vemos en la próxima!.- concluyó Tsunade

La música de fiesta se oye. Enfoque rápido a las tres parejas formadas en el escenario.

Salen los créditos finales del programa

El programa finaliza

* * *

Fin de la historia!

Para comentarios dejen sus reviewss XD! Aun así los seguiré viendo y tomando en cuenta.

Aqui nombró desde el inicio hasta el final, a todos los que me siguieron en este fic (en base a reviews y agregaciones a story, author, etc...) XD:

**Busu, evelyn, Esme-Chan TS-DN, Angelique-Neige, Baldur Prime, Lintusai, AngelX5 (gracias por el apoyo XD), hotakuuzumaki, Tenchi-Uchiha (Gracias a ti y a Chibik Lady en la realización de este fic comencé a tenerle aprecio a Sasu-Hina aunque mis favoritas son las que quedaron al final de este fic XD. Quiero crear uno en base a esta pareja, lo haré algun día), Sakura Takai, Jany- Uchiha, Chokotoko-toko, Miwako San, PJopE (checaste mi otro fic de Naruto, jejeje y me alegra que te haya gustado ese también), Chibik Lady, hinastar, Umy Echizen, Sephiroth 365, DarkOtakuMdl, Maria J, Yuniko Miakani- chan, Miry- chan, Dani- chan, Lana- San...**

**A quienes le dieron click... y a quienes claro lo descubrieron después de ser concluido.**

Muchas Gracias!

Cuídense Mucho

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
